Joseph er Yami
by ATOMIC BOMB
Summary: Yugioh characters in Joseph YuGiohJoseph crossover


Jacob-Sugaroku

Joseph-Yami

Ruben-Ryou

Simeon-Pegasus

Levi-Shadi

Naphtali-Keith

Isachar-Dartz

Asher-Matt

Dan-Duke

Zebulon-Mokuba

Gad-Triston

Judah-Joey

Benjamin-Yugi

Potiphar- Jack

Narrarator-Tea

Servant-Matt

Mrs. Potiphar- Mai

Baker/Goat-Kaiba

Butler-Marik

Guard-Odion

Pharaoh-Evil Bakura

Ishmaelite-Rex

Ishmaelite-Weevil

Wife/Servant/Admirer-Serenity

Wife/Servant/Admirer -Ishizu

Annoying Tiny Guy-Vertex

Choruseveryone not mainly in the scene

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Matt, Jack, and Vertex

Yami and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat

(Tea comes on and Starts singing)

Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do  
Before their time on this planet is through  
Some just don't have anything planned  
They hide their hopes and their heads in the sand  
Now I don't say who is wrong, who is right  
But if by chance you are here for the night  
Then all I need is an hour or two  
To tell the tale of a dreamer like you

We all dream a lot-- some are lucky, some are not  
But if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real  
You are what you feel

But all that I say can be told another way  
In the story of a boy whose dream came true  
And he could be you

(Yami)

I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain  
To see for certain what I thought I knew  
Far far away, someone was weeping  
But the world was sleeping  
Any dream will do

(Yami & Chorus)

I wore my coat, with golden lining  
Bright colors shining, wonderful and new  
And in the east, the dawn was breaking  
And the world was waking  
Any dream will do

(Yami)

A crash of drums, a flash of light  
My golden coat flew out of sight  
The colors faded into darkness  
I was left alone

(Yami & Chorus)

May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating  
Any dream will do

(Yami)

A crash of drums, a flash of light  
My golden coat flew out of sight  
The colors faded into darkness  
I was left alone

(Yami & Chorus)

May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating  
Any dream will do

(Tea)

Way way back many centuries ago,  
Not long after the Bible began  
Sugaroku lived in the land of Canaan,  
A fine example of a family man.  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku and sons,  
Depended on farming to earn their keep.  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku and sons,  
Spent all of their days in the fields with sheep.  
Sugaroku was the founder of a whole new nation  
Thanks to the number of children he had  
He was also known as Israel, but most of the time  
His sons and his wives used to call him Dad.  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku and sons,  
Men of the soil, of the sheaf and crook  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku and sons,  
A remarkable family in anyone's book.

(Tea, Brothers, Chorus)

Ryou was the eldest of the children of Israel  
With Pegasus and Shadi the next in line  
Keith and Dartz with Matt and Duke  
Mokuba and Triston took the total to nine  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku and sons,  
Yugi and Joey, which leaves only one  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku and sons,  
Yami - Sugaroku's favorite son  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku and sons  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku and sons  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku and sons  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku, Sugaroku,  
Sugaroku and  
Sons (Sugaroku)

Yami's mother, she was quite my favorite wife  
I never really loved another all my life  
And Yami was my joy because  
He reminded me of her

(Tea) 

Through young Yami, Sugaroku lived his youth again  
Loved him, praised him, gave him all he could, but then  
It made the rest feel second best  
And even if they were –

(Brothers) 

Being told we're also-rans  
Does not makes us Yami fans

(Tea) 

But where they had really missed the boat is

(Brothers) 

We're great guys but no-one seems to notice

(Tea) 

Yami's charm and winning smile  
Failed to slay them in the aisle  
And his father couldn't see the danger  
He could not imagine any danger  
He just saw in Yami all his dreams come true   
Sugaroku wanted to show the world he loved his son  
To make it clear that Yami was the special one  
So Sugaroku bought his son a coat  
A multi-colored coat to wear

(Brothers) 

Yami's coat was elegant,  
The cut was fine  
The tasteful style was the  
Ultimate in good design  
And this is why it caught the eye  
A king would stop and stare

(Tea) 

And when Yami tried it on  
He knew his sheepskin days were gone

(Tea & Chorus)

Such a dazzling coat of many colors  
How he loved his coat of many colors

(Tea) 

In a class above the rest  
It even went well with his vest  
Such a stunning coat of many colors  
How he loved his coat of many colors

(All)

It was red and yellow and green and  
Brown and blue  
Yami's brothers weren't  
Too pleased with what they saw

(Brothers) 

We have never liked him  
All that much before  
And now this coat  
Has got our goat  
We feel life is unfair

(Tea) 

And when Yami graced the scene  
His brothers turned a shade of green  
His astounding clothing took the biscuit

(Brothers) 

Quite the smoothest person in the district

(Yami) 

I look handsome, I look smart  
I am walking work of art  
Such a dazzling coat of colors  
How I love my coat of many colors

(All) 

It was red and yellow and green and brown  
And scarlet and black and ochre and peach  
And ruby and olive and violet and fawn  
And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve  
And cream and crimson and silver and rose  
And azure and lemon and russet and gray  
And purple and white and pink and orange  
And red and yellow and green and brown and  
Scarlet and black and ochre and peach  
And ruby and olive and violet and fawn  
And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve  
And cream and crimson and silver and rose  
And azure and lemon and russet and gray  
And purple and white and pink and orange  
And blue

(Tea) 

Yami's coat annoyed his brothers

(Brothers)

But what makes us mad  
Are the things that Yami tells us of the  
Dream's he often had

(Yami)

I dreamed that in the fields one day,  
The corn gave me sign  
Your eleven sheaves of corn  
All turned and bowed to mine  
My sheaf was quite a sight to see  
A golden sheaf and tall  
Yours were green and second-rate  
And really rather small

(Brothers)

This is not the kind of thing  
We brothers like to hear  
It seems to us that Yami and his  
Dreams should disappear

(Yami)

I dreamed I saw eleven stars,  
The sun the moon and sky  
Bowing down before my star,  
It made me wonder why  
Could it be that I was born  
For higher thing than you?  
A post in someone's government,  
A ministry or two

(Brothers) 

The dreams of our dear brother are  
The decade's biggest yawn  
His talk of stars and golden sheaves  
Is just a load of corn  
Not only is he tactless but  
He's also rather dim  
For there's eleven of us and  
There's only one of him  
The dreams of course will not come true  
That is, we think they won't come true  
That is, we hope they won't come true  
What if he's right all along?  
Nah!

The dreams are more than crystal clear,  
The writing on the wall  
Means that Yami some day soon  
Will rise above us all  
The accuracy of the dreams  
We brothers do not know  
But one thing we are sure about  
The dreamer  
Has to go

(Tea) 

Next day, far from home,  
The brothers planned the repulsive crime

(Brothers) 

Let us grab him now,  
Do him in, while weave got the time

(Tea) 

This they did and made the most of it  
Tore his coat and flung him in pit

(Brothers) 

Let us leave him here,  
All alone, and he's bound to die

(Tea) 

When some Ishmaelites,  
A hairy crew, came riding by  
In a flash the brothers changed their plan

(Brothers) 

We need cash. Let's sell him if we can

(Tea & Wives)

Poor, poor Yami, what'cha gonna do?  
Things look bad for you, hey, what'cha gonna do?  
Poor, poor Yami, what'cha gonna do?  
Things look bad for you, hey, what'cha gonna do?

(Brothers) 

Could you use a slave,  
You hairy bunch of Ishmaelites?  
Young, strong, well-behaved,  
Going cheap and he reads and writes

(Tea) 

In a trice the dirty deal was done  
Silver coins for Sugaroku 's favorite son  
Then the Ishmaelites  
Galloped off with the slave in tow  
Off to Egypt where Yami was not keen to go  
It wouldn't be a picnic he could tell

(Yami)

And I don't speak Egyptian very well

(Brothers sarcastically)

AWWW

(Tea) 

Yami's brothers tore  
His precious multi-colored coat  
Having ripped it up,  
They next attacked a passing goat Kaiba comes out in a goat suit  
Soon the wretched creature was no more  
They dipped his coat in blood and guts and gore

(Tea & Wives)

Oh now brothers, how low can you stoop?  
You make a sordid group, hey, how low can you stoop?  
Poor, poor Yami, sold to be a slave  
Situation's grave, hey, sold to be a slave

(Ryou) Whole song in Cowboy/Southern Twang

Father we've something to tell you, a story of

(Annoying Guy)

Pig Pie

(Ryou)

What who was that?

(Annoying Guy)

Me Vertex

(Ryou)

Why?

(Annoying Guy)

Trying to add dramatic effect

(Ryou)

That's not dramatic. Go away. Flicks Vertex

(Ryou starting over)

Father we've something to tell you, a story of our time

A tragic but inspiring tale of manhood in its prime  
You know you had a dozen son -  
Well now that's not quite true  
But feel no sorrow, do not grieve,  
He would not want you to

(Ryou, Wives & Brothers)

There's one more angel in heave  
There's one more star in the sky  
Yami we'll never forget you  
It's tough but we're gonna get by  
There's one less place a out table  
There's one more tear in my eye  
But Yami the things that you stood for

(Ryou)

Like truth and light never die  
When I think of his last great battle  
A lump comes to my throat  
It takes a man who knows no fear  
To wrestle with a goat  
His blood-stained coat is tribute to  
His final sacrifice  
His body may be past its peak  
But his soul's in paradise

(Sugaroku)

There's one less place a out table  
There's one more tear in my eye

(Brothers) 

But Yami the things that you stood for

(Ryou) 

Like truth and light never die

(Brothers) 

Carve his name with pride and courage

(Keith) 

Let no tear be shed

(Brothers)

If he had not laid down his life  
We all would now be dead

(Tea) 

Yami was taken to Egypt in chains and sold,  
Where he was bought by a captain named Jackiphar

(Tea & Servants)

Potiphar had very few cares  
He was one of Egypt millionaires  
Having made a fortune buying shares in

(Jackiphar) 

Pyramids

(Tea & Servants)

Jackiphar had made a huge pile  
Owned a large percentage of the Nile

(Jackiphar) 

Meant that I could really live in style

(Tea & Servants)

And he did

(Tea) 

Yami was an unimportant  
Slave who found he liked his master  
Consequently worked much harder  
Even with devotion   
Jackiphar could see that Yami  
Was a cut above the average  
Made him leader of his household  
Maximum promotion

(Tea & Servants)

Jackiphar was cool and so fine

(Jackiphar) 

But my wife would never toe the line

(Tea & Servants)

It's all there in chapter thirty-nine  
Of Genesis  
She was beautiful but

(Mai)

Evil

(Tea & Servants)

Saw a lot of men against his will  
He could have to tell he that she still  
Was his

(Tea) 

Yami's looks and handsome figure  
Had attracted her attention  
Every morning she would beckon

(Mai) 

Come and lie with me love

(Tea)

Yami wanted to resist her,  
Till one day she proved too eager  
Yami cried in vain

(Yami)

Please stop  
I don't believe in free love

(Mai)

Pity

(Tea) 

Jackiphar was counting shekels  
In his den below the bedroom  
When he heard a mighty rumpus  
Clattering above him   
Suddenly he knew his riches  
Couldn't buy him what he wanted  
Gold would never make him happy  
If she didn't love him 

(Tea & Chorus)

Letting out a mighty roar  
Jackiphar burst through the door

(Jackiphar) 

Yami, I'll see you rot in jail  
The things that you have done are beyond the pale

(Tea & Chorus)

Poor, poor Yami, locked up in a cell  
Things ain't going well, hey, locked up in a cell  
Poor, poor Yami, locked up in a cell  
Things ain't going well, hey, locked up in a cell  
Locked up in a cell

(Yami) 

Close every door to me,

(Annoying Guy)

I will go skateboarding

(Yami)

What?

(Annoying Guy)

Just trying to lighten the scene

(Yami)

Then go bother my brothers

(Annoying Guy)

But I'll get lonely

(Yami)

I have eleven

(Annoying Guy)

ok

(Yami)

Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
If my life were important I  
Would

(Annoying Guy)

Bathe in pig pie

(Yami)

Its on

(Yami)

ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me

(Annoying Guy)

Children of Dodos

Are always alone

(Yami)

Children of Israel  
Are never alone  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A land of my own

(Annoying Guy)

For I know I wont find

My own piece of mind

For I have not been promised

A land of my own

(Chorus) 

Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light

(Yami) 

Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one person

(Annoying Guy)

Destroy him completely

Then throw him away

If his life were important I

Would ask will he live or die

But I know the answers lie

Deep in my mind

(Yami)

Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world

(Yami & Chorus)

Close every door to me,

(Annoying Guy)

Keep those I hate with me

(Yami & Chorus)

Keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel  
Are never

(Annoying Guy)

always

(All)

alone

(Yami & Chorus)

For we know we shall find  
Our own peace of mind  
For we have been promised  
A land of our own

(Annoying Guy)

Encore, Encore

(Yami depressed)

Go away

(Annoying Guy)

Yay

(Tea)

Yami's luck was really out,  
His spirit and his fortune low  
Alone he sat, alone he thought  
Of happy times he used to know

(Chorus) 

Hey dreamer, don't be so upset   
Hey Yami, you're not beaten yet

(Tea & Chorus)

Go, go, go Yami you know what they say  
Hang on now Yami you'll make it some day  
Don't give up Yami fight till you drop  
We've read the book and you come out on top

(Tea) 

Now into Yami's prison cell  
Were flung two very frightened men

(Kaiba & Marik)

We don't think we will ever  
See the light of day again  
Hey Yami, help us if you can  
We've had dreams that we don't understand

(Tea & Chorus)

Both men were servants of Pharaoh the King  
Both in the doghouse for doing their thing

(Tea) 

One was named Kaiba, a cook in his prime  
One was named Marik, the Jeeves of his time

(Yami) 

Tell me of your dreams my friends  
And I will tell you what they show  
Though I cannot guarantee  
To get it right, I'll have a go

(Tea) 

First the Marik, trembling took the floor  
Nervously he spoke of what he saw

(Marik) 

There I was standing in front of a vine  
I took some grapes and I crushed them to wine  
I gave some to Pharaoh who drank from my cup  
I tried to interpret but I had to give up

(Yami)

You will soon be free my friend  
So do not worry any more  
The king will let you out of here,  
You'll buttle as you did before

(Tea) 

Next Kaiba rose to tell his dream  
Hoping it would have a similar theme

(Kaiba) 

There I was standing with baskets of breads  
High in the sky I saw birds overhead  
Who flew to my baskets and ate every slice  
Give me the message - like his would be nice

(Yami) 

Sad to say your dream is not  
The kind of dream I'd like to get  
Pharaoh has it in for you,  
Your execution date is set  
Don't rely on all I said I saw  
It's just that I have not been wrong before  
(Kaiba faints)

(Chorus) 

Go, go, go Yami you know what they say  
Hang on now Yami you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Yami you're doing fine  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time  
Go, go, go Yami you know what they say  
Hang on now Yami you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Yami you're doing fine  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time

Go, go, go, Yami  
Go, go, go, Yami

Go, go, go, Yami  
Go, go, go, Yami  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Yami you know what they say  
Hang on now Yami you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Yami you're doing fine  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Yami you know what they say  
Hang on now Yami you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Yami you're doing fine  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time

(Tea)

Ahead of your time

(Yami) 

Ahead of my time

(Tea) 

Ahead of your time

(Yami) 

Ahead of my

(All) 

Time

(Tea) 

Pharaoh, he was  
A powerful man  
With the ancient world  
In the palm of his hand  
To all intents and purposes he  
Was Egypt with a capital E  
Whatever he did  
He was showered with praise  
If he cracked a joke  
Then you chortled for days  
No-one had rights or a  
Vote but the king  
In fact you might say  
He was fairly right-wing  
When Pharaoh's around,  
Then you get down on the ground  
If you ever find yourself near Bakura  
Get down on your knees

(Chorus)

A Pharaoh's story,  
A Pharaoh's story  
A Pharaoh's story,  
A Pharaoh's story

(Tea)

Down at the other  
End of the scale  
Yami is still  
Doing time in jail  
For even though he is  
In with the guards  
A lifetime in prison  
Seems quite on the cards  
But if my analysis of  
The position is right  
At the end of the tunnel  
There's seems a glimmer of light  
For all of a sudden  
Indescribable things  
Have shattered the sleep  
Of both peasants and kings  
Strange as it seems,  
There's been a run of crazy dreams  
And a man who can interpret  
Could go far - could become a star

(Chorus) 

Could be famous,  
Could be a big success  
Could be famous,  
Could be a big success

(Tea) 

Strange as it seems  
There's been a  
Run of crazy dreams  
And a man who can interpret  
Could go far  
Could become a star

(All) 

Could be famous,  
Could be a big success  
Could be famous,  
Could be a big success  
Strange as it seems  
There's been a  
Run of crazy dreams  
And a man who can interpret  
Could go far  
Could become a star  
Could be famous,  
Could be a big success  
Could be famous,  
Could be a star

(Tea) 

Guess what? In his bed Pharaoh  
Had an uneasy night  
He had had a dream that pinned him  
To his sheets with fright  
No-one knew the meaning of this dream  
What to do, whatever could it mean?   
Then his butler said

(Marik)

I know of a bloke in jail  
Who is hot on dreams,  
Could explain old Pharaoh's tale

(Tea) 

Pharaoh said

(Bakura) 

Well fetch this Yami man  
I need him to help me if he can

(Narrator & Guards & Admirers)

Poor, poor Pharaoh,  
What'cha gonna do  
Dreams are haunting you, hey,  
What'cha gonna do

(Tea) 

Chained up and afraid, alone  
Yami stood before the throne 

(Yami)

My service to Pharaoh has begun  
Tell me your problems, mighty one

(Bakura) Elvis Impersonation

Well I was wandering along by the banks of the river  
When seven fat cows came up out of the Nile, uh-huh  
And right behind these fine healthy animals came  
Seven other cows, skinny and vile, uh-huh  
Well the thin cows ate the fat cows which I  
Thought would do them good, uh-huh  
But it didn't make them fatter like such  
A monster supper should

Well the thin cows were as thin  
As they had ever, ever, ever been  
Well this dream has got me baffled  
Hey, Yami, what does it mean?

Well you know that kings ain't stupid  
But I don't have a clue  
So don't be cruel Yami  
Help me I beg of you

Well I was standing doing nothing in a field out of town  
When I saw seven beautiful ears of corn, uh-huh  
They were ripe, they were golden and  
You've guessed it,  
Right behind them came seven other ears  
Tattered and torn, uh-huh

Well the bad corn ate the good corn  
They came up from behind yes they did  
Now Joseph here's the punch line  
It's really gonna blow your mind

Well the bad corn was  
As bad as it had ever, ever, ever been  
Well this dream has got me all shook up  
Treat me nice and tell me what it means

Hey, hey, hey Yami  
Won't you tell poor old Pharaoh  
What does this

Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy dream mean?  
Oh yeah

(Yami) 

Seven years of bumper crops are on their way  
Years of plenty, endless wheat and toms of hay  
Your farms will boom, there won't be room  
To store the surplus food you grow  
After that, the future doesn't look so bright  
Egypt's luck will change completely overnight  
And famine's hand will stalk the land  
With food an all-time low  
Noble king, there is no doubt  
What your dreams are all about  
All these things you saw in your pajamas  
Are a long-range forecast for your farmers  
And I'm sure it's crossed your mind  
What it is you have to find  
Find a man to lead you through the famine  
With a flair for economic planning

(Yami, Guards, & Admirers)

But who this man could be  
I just don't know  
Who this man could be  
I just don't know  
Who this man could be  
I just don't know

(Tea) 

Pharaoh said -

(Bakura) 

Well stone the crows,  
This Yami is a clever kid  
Who'd have thought that fourteen cows  
Could mean the things he said they did?  
Yami, you must help me further;  
I have got a job for you  
You shall lead us through this crisis -  
You shall be my number two

(Tea & Admirers)

Pharaoh told his guards to fetch  
A chisel from the local store  
Whereupon he ordered them  
To cut the chains that Yami wore  
Yami got a royal pardon  
And a host of splendid things  
A chariot of gold, a cloak,  
A medal and some signet rings

Yami -  
Pharaoh's number two  
Yami -  
Egypt looks to you

(All)

Joseph -  
Pharaoh's number two  
Joseph -  
Egypt looks to you

(Tea)

Seven summers on the job

Were perfect just as Yami said  
Yami saw that food was gathered  
Ready for the years ahead  
Seven years of famine followed  
Egypt didn't mind a bit  
The first recorded rationing  
In history was a hit

(Admirers)

Yami how can we ever say  
All that we want to about you  
We're so glad that you came our way  
We would have perished without you

(Bakura)

Yami we are the perfect team  
Old buddies, that's you and me  
I was wise to have chosen you  
You'll be wise to agree

(Admirers)

Joseph how can we ever say  
All that we want to about you  
We're so glad that you came our way  
We would have perished without you

(Bakura)

We were in a jam  
Would have baffled Abraham  
But now we're a partnership  
It's just a piece of cake

(Admirers)

Greatest man since Noah  
Only goes to show-uh

(Yami) 

Anyone from anywhere can make it  
If they get a lucky break 

(Tea) 

This could be a happy ending,  
Perfect place to stop the show  
Yami after all has gone  
About as far as he can go  
But I'm sure that Sugaroku and  
His other sons have crossed your mind  
How had famine hit the family  
Yami left behind?

(Pegasus) All song with French Accent

Do you remember the good years in Canaan?

(Annoying Guy)

No

(Pegasus)

The summers were endlessly gold

(Annoying Guy)  
Keep on hold

(Pegasus)

The fields were a patchwork of clover

(Annoying Guy)

All Over

(Pegasus)

The winters were never too cold

(Annoying Guy)

How bold

(Pegasus)

We'd stroll down the boulevards together  
And everything round us was fine

(Annoying Guy)

Divine

(Pegasus)

Now the fields are dead and bare  
No joie de vivre anywhere  
Et maintenat we drink a bitter wine

(Annoying Guy)

How Fine

(Brothers) 

Those Canaan days we used to know  
Where have they gone, where did they go?  
Eh bien, raise your berets  
To those Canaan days

(Annoying Guy)

Hey

(Pegasus) 

Do you remember those wonderful parties?

(Annoying Guy)

No

(Pegasus)

The splendor of Canaan's cuisine

(Annoying Guy)

I like candy

(Pegasus)

Our extravagant, elegant soirees  
The gayest the Bible has seen  
It's funny but since we lost Yami  
We've gone to the other extreme

(Annoying Guy)

How sad

(Pegasus)

No-one comes to dinner now

(Annoying Guy)

I'll come

(Pegasus)

We only eat them anyhow

(Annoying Guy)

Never mind mumbles cannibals

(Pegasus)

I even find I'm missing Yami's dreams

(Brothers)

Those Canaan days we used to know  
Where have they gone, where did they go?  
Eh bien, raise your berets  
To those Canaan days

(Pegasus) 

It's funny but since we lost Yami  
We've gone to the other extreme  
Perhaps we all misjudged the lad  
Perhaps he wasn't quite that bad

(Annoying Guy)

nah

(Pegasus)

And how we miss his entertaining dreams

(Brothers) 

Those Canaan days we used to know  
Where have they gone, where

diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid  
Big Breath

(Annoying Guy)

Long notes

(Brothers)

diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid  
they go

Eh bien, raise your berets  
To those Ca

(Annoying Guy)

naahahahahahahahn

ow! 

One brother eats Annoying Guy

All Brothers Cheer

(Brothers) 

Eh bien, raise your berets  
To those Canaan days

(Tea) 

So back in Canaan the future looked rough  
Sugaroku's family were finding it tough

(Brothers) 

For the famine has caught us unprepared  
We are thin  
We are ill  
We are getting scared  
It's enough to make anyone weep  
We are down to our very last sheep

(Ryou) 

We will starve if we hang around here

(Mokuba) 

But in Egypt there's food going spare

(Matt) 

They've got corn  
They've got meat  
They've got fruit and drinks

(Duke) 

And if we have the time  
We could see the Sphinx

(Tea) 

So they finally decided to go

(Brothers)

Here we go!

(Tea)

Off to Egypt to see brother Yami  
So they all lay before  
Yami's feet 

(Brothers)

Mighty prince, give us something to eat

(Tea) 

Yami found it a strain  
Not to laugh because  
Not a brother among them  
Knew who he was

(Yami) 

I shall now take them all for a ride  
After all they have tried fratricide  
I dreamed that in the fields one day,  
The corn gave me sign  
Your eleven sheaves of corn  
All turned and bowed to mine  
I dreamed I saw eleven stars,  
The sun the moon and sky  
Bowing down before my star,  
And now I realize why  
How do I know where you come from?  
You could be spies  
Telling me that you are hungry -  
That could be lies  
How do I know who you are?  
Why do you think I should help you?  
Would you help me?

(Brothers)

Yes

(Yami)

Why on earth should I believe you?  
I've no guarantee

(Brothers 

Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl  
Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl  
We are just eleven brothers,  
Good men and true  
Though we know we count for nothing  
When up next to you  
Honesty's are middle name  
Life is slowly ebbing from us,  
Hope's almost gone  
It's getting very hard to see us  
From sideways on  
Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl

(Yami) 

I rather like the way you're talking,  
Astute and sincere  
Suddenly your tragic story  
It gets me right here

(Brothers) 

This is what we hoped he'd say

(Yami) 

All this tugging at my heartstrings  
Seems quite justified  
I shall give you what you came for  
And lots more beside

(Brothers) 

Thank you, thank you, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl  
Thank you, thank you, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl

(Tea) 

Yami handed them sack loads of food  
And they groveled with base gratitude

(Tea & Admirers)

Then, unseen, Yami nipped out around the back

Brothers look up

(Yami)

Try the Hot Pockets

(Tea & Admirers)

And planted a cup in young Yugi's sack

(Tea) 

When the brothers were ready to go  
Yami turned to them all  
With a terrible stare and said

(Yami) 

No No No No No  
Stop, you robbers -  
Your little number's up  
One of you has stolen  
My precious golden cup

(Tea) 

Yami started searching  
Through his brothers' sacks  
Everyone was nervous,  
No-one could relax

(Admirers) 

Who's the thief?  
Who's the thief?  
Who's the thief?  
Who's the thief?

(Tea) 

Is it Ryou? No.  
Is it Pegasus? No.  
Is it Keith? No.  
Is it Duke? No.  
Is it Matt? No.  
Is it Dartz? No.  
Is it Shadi No.  
Who's the man?  
Is it Mokuba? No.  
Is it Triston? No.  
Is it Joey? No.  
Is it him?

(Admirers) 

Could it be, could it be  
Could it be, could it be  
Could it be, could it be

(Tea)

Could it possibly be Yugi?

(Admirers) 

Yes. Yes. Yes.

(Yami) 

Yugi, you nasty youth,  
Your crime has shocked me to the core  
Never in my whole career  
Have I encountered this before  
Guards, seize him! Lock him in a cell  
Throw the keys into the Nile as well

(Tea) 

Each of the brothers fell to his knees

(Brothers) 

Show him some mercy, oh mighty one please  
He would not do this, he must have been framed  
Jail us and beat us, we should be blamed.

In Jamaican Accent

Oh no - not he  
How can you accuse him is a mystery  
Save him - take me  
Yugi is straighter than the tall palm tree

(Joey) 

I hear the steel drums sing their song  
They're singing man you know you've got it wrong  
I hear the voice of the yellow bird  
Singing in the tree this is quite absurd  
Oh yes 

(Brothers)

Oh yes

(Joey) 

It's true

(Brothers) 

It's true

(Joey) 

Yugi is straighter than the big bamboo  
No ifs

(Brothers) 

No ifs

(Joey) 

No buts

(Brothers) 

No buts

(Joey) 

Yugi is honest as coconuts  
Sure as the tide wash the golden sand  
Yugi is an innocent man  
Sure as bananas need the sun  
We are the criminal guilty ones

Oh no

(Brothers)

Oh no

(Joey) 

Not he

(Brothers) 

Not he  
How you can accuse him is a mystery

(Joey) 

Save him

(Brothers) 

Save him

(Joey) 

Take me

(Brothers) 

Take me  
Yugi is straighter than the tall palm tree

(All)

la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala

la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala

(Joey & Brothers)

Oh no  
Not he  
How can you accuse him is a mystery  
Save him  
Take me  
Yugi is straighter than the tall palm tree

(Joey) 

Sure as the tide wash the golden sand  
Yugi is an innocent man  
Sure as bananas need the sun  
We are the criminal guilty ones  
Oh no

(Brothers)

Oh no

(Joey) 

Not he

(Brothers) 

Not he

(Joey)

How you can accuse him is a mystery  
Save him  
(Brothers)

Save him

(Joey) 

Take me

(Joey & Brothers)

Take me  
Yugi is straighter than the tall palm tree

(All)

la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala

la la la la la la la la la la la la la lala

(Joey & Brothers)

Oh no - not he  
How can you accuse him is a mystery  
Save him - take me

(All)

La la la la la la la

(Tea) 

Yami knew by this his brothers now were honest men  
The time had come at last to reunite them all again

(Yami) 

Can't you recognize my face? Is it had to see  
That Yami, who you thought was dead, your brother  
It's me? 

(Brothers)

Yami, Yami, is it really true?  
Yami, Yami, is it really you?

(Tea, Brothers, Admirers, & Guards)

Yami, Yami

(All) 

So Sugaroku came to Egypt,  
No longer feeling old  
And Yami came to meet him  
In his chariot  
Of gold  
Of gold  
Of gold  
Of gold

(Yami) 

I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain  
To see for certain what I thought I knew  
Far far away, someone was weeping  
But the world was sleeping  
Any dream will do

(Yami & Chorus)

I wore my coat, with golden lining  
Bright colors shining, wonderful and new  
And in the east, the dawn was breaking  
And the world was waking  
Any dream will do

(Yami) 

A crash of drums

(Tea) 

A flash of light

(Yami) 

My golden coat flew out of sight

(Yami & Tea)

The colors faded into darkness  
I was left alone 

(Yami, Tea, & Brothers)

May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating, any dream will do  
Still hesitating, any dream will do

(Full Company)

May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating, any dream will do  
Give me my colored coat,  
My amazing colored coat  
Give me my colored coat,  
My amazing colored  
Coat

Go go go Yami  
Go go go Yami  
Sugaroku. Sugaroku and sons  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
Sugaroku. Sugaroku and sons  
Ah ah ah ah ah  
Sugaroku. Sugaroku and sons  
Sugaroku. Sugaroku and sons  
Sugaroku. Sugaroku and sons  
Sugaroku. Sugaroku and sons  
Sugaroku, Sugaroku, Sugaroku  
Sugaroku and sons  
red, yellow, green, brown,  
scarlet, black, ocher, peach,  
ruby, olive, violet, fawn,  
He looks handsome, he looks smart  
He is a walking work of art  
In his dazzling coat of many colors  
How he loves that coat of many colors  
It was red, yellow, green, brown  
scarlet, black, ocher, peach  
ruby, olive, violet, fawn  
lilac, gold, chocolate, mauve  
cream and crimson and silver and rose  
And azure and lemon and russet and gray  
And purple and white and pink and orange  
And blue

(Whistle)  
There's one more angel in heaven  
There's one more star in the sky  
Yami we'll never forget you  
It's tough but we're gonna get by  
There's one more angel in heaven  
There's one more star in the sky  
Yami the things that you stood for  
Like truth and light never die

Go, go, go Yami you know what they say  
Hang on now Yami you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Yami you're doing fine  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time  
Go, go, go Yami you know what they say  
Hang on now Yami you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Yami you're doing fine  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time  
Go, go, go, Yami you know what they say  
Hang on now Yami you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Yami you're doing fine  
You and your dreamcoat ahead of your time  
A Pharaoh's story  
A Pharaoh's story  
A Pharaoh's story  
A Pharaoh's story  
Strange as it seems  
There's been a run of crazy dreams  
And a man who can interpret  
Could go far  
Could become a star  
Could be famous  
Could be a big success  
Could be famous  
Could be a big success  
Could be famous  
Could be a big success  
Could be famous  
Could be a big success  
Yami,  
Pharaoh's number two  
Yami,  
Egypt looks to you  
Yami,  
Pharaoh's number two  
Yami,  
Egypt looks to you  
Yami!  
Well I was wandering  
along by the banks of the river  
When seven fat cows  
came up out of the Nile,  
uh-huh oh yeah!  
And right behind these  
fine healthy animals came  
Seven other cows,  
skinny and vile, uh-huh oh yeah!  
Well the thin cows ate  
the fat cows which I  
Thought would do them  
good, uh-huh oh yeah!  
But it didn't make  
them fatter like such  
A monster supper should  
Well the thin cows were as thin  
As they had ever, ever, ever been  
This dream has got me baffled  
Hey, Yami, what does it mean?  
Well you know that kings ain't stupid  
But I don't have a clue  
So don't be cruel Yami  
Help now me I beg of you  
So back in Canaan  
the future looked rough  
Sugaroku's family were finding it tough  
For the famine has  
caught us unprepared  
We are thin  
We are ill  
We are getting scared  
It's enough to make anyone weep  
We are down to our very last sheep  
We will starve if we hang around here  
And in Egypt there's food going spare  
They've got corn  
They've got meat  
They've got fruit and drinks  
And if we have the time  
We could see the Sphinx  
So they finally decided to go  
Here we go!  
Off to Egypt to see brother Yami

Oh no - not he  
How you can accuse him is a mystery  
Save him - take me  
Yugi is straighter  
than the tall palm tree  
Oh, yes - its true  
Yugi is straighter  
than the big bamboo  
No ifs, No buts  
Yugi is honest as coconuts  
La la la la la la la la...  
So Sugaroku came to Egypt  
No longer feeling old  
And Yami came to meet him  
In his chariot  
Of gold  
Of gold  
Of gold  
Give me my colored coat  
My amazing colored coat  
Give me my colored coat  
My amazing colored coat!


End file.
